Jacen
by RUHLSAR000 AKA Bob Fluffkiller
Summary: Jacen Syndulla is a Specter and that means he is destined for trouble. Hopefully, his long-lost and long-suffering brother can keep him out of trouble. Then again, he has his own trouble. Between First Order dikuts to sarcastic Loth-wolves, Jacen is sure of one thing. His life will never be boring.
1. Ezra

**RUHLSAR000 Here! With the promised Jacen fic. I have three things I want to hit but other than that I have no plan. So, I am taking requests. Remember, no updates next week though.**

Jacen looks up from the few dozen Loth-cats he was playing with as an unknown ship descends on to the plain near the _Ghost_. It isn't Correllian for sure. It looked almost like a Corvette, but Jacen has never seen one like that before. And it's old, older than the _Ghost_. Beaten up worse, too. It looks like it's been through a star cluster, then an asteroid field and then been eaten.

Various windows are crack. The port side lower level is completely gone. It's a miracle that thing is still flying. Still, it's getting way to close to the _Ghost_ for comfort. If it's a threat he has to protect his momma. After all, he is a Jedi. Or he is going to be one. When he convinces his momma. Not if.

So, he closes his eyes and focuses. There are three beings on the ship, he thinks. None are openly hostile. One is achingly familiar, but he can't quite place it. Another feels like the oceans, calm and inviting but can change to deadly in an instance and endlessly deep. That one acknowledges his presence with mild curiosity but only at a passing. The last… Jacen pauses trying to decipher it. It is kind and warm and it feels like a hug.

Jacen jumps as the presence registers his prob. While Jacen doesn't feel like his mind is being grabbed, he doesn't think it is anyway, he does feel like he is being examined as well. Jacen pulls back and the presence allows him to, seemingly amused. And isn't that disconcerting? He is only able to pull away because the presence lets him. If the presence had wanted to, they could have broken into his mind and wrecked him. But… they don't, content to send what Jacen can only describe as a smile through the Force as he pulls back.

Jacen takes a deep breath at the exertion. Give him a ship and he'll use the Force to fly it out of Shantipole, but this stuff, connecting to living stuff, isn't his strong point. Still, he knows they aren't a threat and now he is curious. Two of them are exceedingly powerful in the Force and that is highly unusual right now. As such, he grabs Chopper and runs towards the landing site.

As he comes on up to the ships, he sees his momma all but tackle a hobo in a brown poncho who looks like he was lucky enough to find a shower in that last twenty-four hours, though he still needed to find a barber. His beard is decently maintained if not overly long. His hair is equally long going to his mid-shoulders and is tieback in a pony-tail. His mother's hug startles a strange bird off his shoulder. He honestly looks like a wreck but there's an overlying joy that is infection even at a distance like a weight he's been carrying for a long time has just been lifted.

Jacen peals his attention away to look at the other two people. There is a Torgurta, too. She's old like older than his momma and dressed in white. Jacen knows, immediately, this is the ocean presence, calm, mature and wise. Just being in her presences makes Jacen want to mind his manners. Then there is colorful Mandalorian- Wait!

Jacen does a double take before his mouth turns into a big grin and he breaks out into a run, "SABINE!" He crashes happily into his sister in all but blood's legs. She had left two years ago to find something and hopefully, now she's back for good. She catches him in a big hug. "Hey Buddy, you've gotten so big." Her grip is tight but her focus is on the hobo. Everyone's attention is on the hobo. Well, except for one person.

The hobo is staring at Jacen. "Um… Hi, Mr. Hobo." Jacen says, curiously. His mother looks utterly embarrassed. Jacen looks at her, confused. Did he say-

The man barks out a warm laugh, a twinkle in his startlingly blue eyes. "Well, he's not exactly wrong. I have been playing the part of a hermit for seven years." He shoots a playful look at Sabine.

"Hey, next time you want a pick-up be more specific when you say you're counting on me." Sabine shoves his shoulder, happily. And suddenly, the man seems a lot younger.

"And you do need to shave," Hera smirks, rubbing a hand through his beard. Jacen tilts his head. Who is- A strange thought hit his head. Is this his father? Jacen wonders. He's not good with ages but this man had to be old enough. He is an adult, after all.

Jacen has always wonders but he never knew how to ask where his father was now. His momma always just said he is one with the Force when it comes up. And Sabine would say he's marching far away. So is it possible…

The man raises an eyebrow. "Ezra, this is my son, Jacen Syndulla." Hera smiles. She said, "my" not "our" son, Jacen realizes and then he registers the name. Ezra. The brother he never knew. Jacen had always thought he was off with his father. So, why was he here? Why was he playing a hermit? And where was his father?

Ezra smiles at him kneeling down to Jacen's eye level. Now, Jacen is used to being loved, he is often smothered in it. From his momma, Chopper, Rex, his uncles, Sabine, etc. But the sheer amount of love in this man's eyes, a stranger's eyes, is startling. "Hey Jacen, I am Ezra Bridger. It's nice to finally meet you. I'd like to stay with you and your mom for a while if that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Jacen nods still not entirely sure what to make of him. Ezra smirks at him before ruffling his hair. Hera smiles leading them into the _Ghost_.

"I'm about to start dinner. You can put your things in your room." Hera says, with a smile.

"Thanks, Hera," Ezra says, heading down the hall. Jacen sneakily (Everyone knows) follows him. He watches Ezra place his knapsack down in a cabinet. Ezra straightens, suddenly. "You know, when your father offered to let me join the Ghost crew he did the exact same thing."

"Huh?" Jacen says.

Ezra turns around leaning against a cabinet, smirking. His bird fluttering down to Zeb's old bed. "Lurk mysteriously in my doorway." He moves over to the lower bunk and sits. The bird jumps into his lap. "Sit. You have questions?"

"Yeah," Jacen nods plopping down next to him. After a moment, he asks, "Where's my dad?"

Ezra stiffens, surprise radiating off him. "Your mom hasn't told you…"

"All she has ever said is 'he is with the Force', which doesn't make any sense cause the Force isn't a place. But she always looks so sad... And no one ever gives me an answer." Jacen huffs. He feels Ezra reach out gently to the bird's mind and after a moment it lands in his lap, looking up at him with big eyes before snuggling into him.

"That's Tia. She's what's known as a porg. I spent four years stranded on her home island. She kinda adopted me." Ezra smiles weakly before taking a deep breath. He places a hand on his shoulder and Jacen knows immediately something is wrong. "Jacen, what do you know about the Force?"

"It's there. Always there. It surrounds us. And lets a few of us do amazing things." Jacen says. "I'd know more if Momma let me go to Skywalker's Jedi school…"

"The Force is an energy that binds the galaxy together. It is all around and when we are born it becomes a part of us." Ezra smiles sadly. "And when we die the Force within us returns the Force outside us."

Jacen goes very still before looking up at Ezra, begging him to say his conclusion is wrong. "So, Dad is… dead?" Ezra nods sadly. Jacen takes a ragged breath. "You know, I think a part of me knowed. He'd be here if he… But still... I just wanted to meet him."

"Jacen, close your eye," Ezra says, taking his hands. "Now reach out with your mind tell me what do you feel?"

"Warmth, cold, kind, mean," Jacen says, extending his sense over the fields.

"And between it all." Ezra smiles.

"I don't know. No, I know. I just can't…" Jacen says.

"A Force?" Ezra offers, and Jacen answers with a nod. Ezra returns the nod, though Jacen's eyes are still closed. "The Force is eternal, Jacen. The Living Force joins the Cosmic Force and the Cosmic joins the Living. Nothing is ever truly gone. Your father is here. His being is in the Force, and the Force is always with you. So, he is and always will be with you."

Jacen without warning launches himself into Ezra. Tia squawks startled. Jacen has no idea how long the two stay like that but eventually his momma calls them for dinner.

Dinner turns out to be a livelier affair than Jacen has ever experienced and it's fun. So much that Jacen is way too excited to sleep when bedtime finally comes along.

Instead, Jacen lets his curiosity get the better of him. He crawls into the vent and to the common area vent. "Jacen's strong with the Force." He hears Ezra's voice.

"You are not going to convince me to let him go to Skywalker's Jedi Academy," Hera says firmly taking a swig of her kaff.

"Wasn't my intention," Ezra says. "But he does need a teacher, Hera."

"No, he doesn't. There are dozens of Force-sensitive who never get training. And I am not losing anyone else because it's where they needed to be'." Hera huffs, but she sounds sad.

Ezra sighs, taking her hand, "Hera, you know that's not how it works. We are drawn to those place, Force-sensitive or not."

"I can't lose him too!" Hera snaps.

Ezra looks at her sadly, "Hera, you won't always be there to protect him. As cheesy as it is to say, you can only prepare him to be ready to face the world how he wants to."

"So, what do you suggest, I send him off, only seeing him a few times a year." Hera slams down her mug on the table. And Jacen must admit that sound horrible. He hadn't thought about that. All he had been thinking about was getting a connection to his dad. But, he couldn't sacrifice his connection with his momma…

"No, this family has been too divided as it is," Ezra says firmly taking her hands.

"Then, what do you suggest." Hera sighs.

Ezra takes a deep breath, "Let me train him. I'm going to be around until I figure out what I am doing now that the war is over. We'll start with basic meditation techniques and self-defense. The stuff he should learn, whether he becomes a Jedi or not. He can decide his path when he is older."

Hera sighs, "You know you sound so much like him right now. We'll talk to Jacen about it in the morning. Okay? He should have some say in this."

"Something tells me he will be on board with it," Ezra smirks looking up at the vents. Jacen shrinks away from the light.

"And that's what worries me." Hera sighs. "Promise me, you will look after my son."

"I promise, Hera. After all, he is my little brother." Ezra smirks.

Hera sighs, "And take care of yourself as well."

 **So, what did you think? Any requests?**


	2. Kanan

**RUHLSAR000 Here! Sorry for taking so long. Life has become rather turbulent right now and that's making finding time to write hard and when I did write I kind of wanted to focus on drafting my novel. That and I wanted to make this one just right. So, enjoy. You know the drill.**

* * *

"Ezra!" Jacen looks up terrified. They were practicing lightsaber forms when something called him into a cave… That wasn't there… No, it had to be… But…

Jacen looks around wildly. And now, they're in the middle of some sort of space corridor with hundreds of doorways. There are more corridors under them and above them, as well. Looking at one of the doorways, Jacen sees an older man, the same age as Ezra, with long green hair and a girl of fourteen next to him.

"Jacen…" Ezra's voice causes his attention to snap away from them and back to Ezra, who is trying to stand up while rubbing his head.

Jacen grabs Ezra's arm, pulling him up. "Where are we?"

Ezra scowls as he assesses their surroundings. "A place better off forgotten. Come on. We need to locate our exit. Too much power lies here to remain here for long."

Jacen arches an eyebrow. "That's not an answer." Jacen extends his senses. "Are we even on Lothal anymore?"

"No, this place exists outside of space and of time. Which is why it is so dangerous." Ezra says, looking through a doorway.

Jacen's jaw drops as he sees what's in it. "Is that… Is that the Jedi Temple on Coruscant?"

"It is. And that is not our door." Ezra says, turning away and continue on.

"These doors can take you to different times and places." Jacen looks around in wonder. So many wrongs could be righted. The Empire could be prevented. He could save the Jedi Order. He could move that stupid bully, Ryn Thro, to a different school. He could-

Ezra stops walking. "Drop it, Jacen. Nothing good can come from messing with this place."

"We could save Dad! Ezra!" Jacen says, missing all of what Ezra had just said.

With a burst of energy, Jacen races away. "Jacen!" Ezra calls out, quickly following. "Stop!" Jacen doesn't stop though, only ever pausing to look at portals. "Jacen!"

"Ezra, one of these portals must lead to Dad," Jacen pauses before rushing forward.

"One these portals must lead to Kanan!" A voice echoes through the world softly though just as desperate.

"Jacen think about what you're doing!" Ezra calls after him.

"I know what I'm doing," Jacen yells excitement in his voice.

Ezra takes a deep breath before increasing his speed and grabbing Jacen. The change in momentum throws them from their pathway. They bounce as they land on a pathway below, though Ezra maneuvering them so that Jacen lands on him. Air bursts out of Ezra's lungs and refuses to return.

"What are you doing? We can save Dad!" Jacen says. "Don't you want that?!"

"Every day." Ezra wheezes, as Jacen gets up. "But Jacen… This isn't the way. You don't know what you're doing?"

"Yes, I-"

"Yes, I DO!" A voice cuts Jacen off. They both look down towards the voice. A middle age togurta stands there next to a young man in Stormtrooper armor. She looks to be begging for some reason. The boy continues. "If I can change your fate, I can change his."

Jacen's eyes widen and he hesitantly whispers as he kneels down. "That looks like… Is that you and Ahsoka?"

"Yes…" Ezra kneels next to Jacen, placing a hand on Jacen's shoulder.

His younger self turns to the portal. The portal glows orange from the fire. Jacen sucks in a breath as he sees a man holding back the blast with the Force from within. "Dad…"

"I can reach him." Younger Ezra says.

"Ezra…" Ahsoka says. "Kanan gave his life so you could live."

Jacen closes his eyes. So, all his family could live. He knows this story. But, surely, they could… He feels Ezra squeeze his shoulder.

"If he's taken out of this moment you all die." No! Jacen argues in his head. There has to be away. There's always a way. She doesn't understand-

"You don't understand what you're asking me to do." Younger Ezra growls out as he fights off tears. Jacen looks at him. And then he looks at the older one next to him, who is fighting off tears as well. Ezra was raised by his father. Jacen has known this all his life but… Seeing the pain etched on the younger, still there on the older, the severity of that lost causes his heart to ache for his brother.

"Yes, I do," Ahsoka says. Anger flairs in Jacen. How could she- "You can't save your master like I can't save mine."

Jacen's eyes widen. "Ahsoka's master?"

But Ezra's eyes are locked on his younger self. "Don't."

"I'm asking you to let go," Ahsoka says. Jacen sucks in a breath as if he'd been punched. The words weren't for him, but that didn't make it any less of a direct hit.

Jacen feels the tears on his face as flames engulf his father and he hears a ghost of his mother's scream. It takes a moment for him to regain the ability to speak, and he suspects he's never going to get that gut-punched feeling to leave.

Ezra is silent, the pain clear on his face. Jacen leans into him, hugging him tight as the two of younger people walk away talking quietly. Thunder rumbles. Ezra pulls Jacen up quickly by his waist. "We need to go."

"Wha-" Jacen says as dark shadows emerge out of the portal.

"Run!" Ezra orders, pulling him along.

Jacen follow Ezra, "What-"

"Sith," Ezra says as the mist rolls up towards them. Ezra grabs Jacen and jumps to a higher walkway. The mist rolls upward, following them.

"It's coming," Jacen yells.

"Keep running. As long as he doesn't enter, his power is limited." Ezra orders, dragging Jacen down the left side of a fork in the path. Jacen doesn't question any of Ezra's orders as he navigates through the maze of pathways. Left. Right. Right. Up. Left. It continues on and on. Jacen's chest burns, but he pushes forward every time the smoke licks at his heels.

Finally, when Jacen feels he's going to fall from a lack of air, the smoke ebbs away.

"The mist is fading. We should be safe now." Ezra says, looking down at the mist pulling away.

"So, was that all a trick by…" Jacen gasping but stops when he realizes he has no idea who that was.

"The Emperor," Ezra says. "And I don't know. Could have been. He could have made an illusion to get me to drag him in here. Or he could have just used his power to appear at the portal where people were."

Jacen shrugs off the information. It doesn't matter. It was still a trick. "You've been here before?" Ezra is quiet. Jacen sighs, it's not like he could deny it. They had just seen a younger Ezra and Ahsok- "You've seen Dad die three times…" Jacen says as the realization hits him.

"Five…" Ezra corrects, sadness echoing through the air. "Plus, anytime my subconscious decides it hates me."

"Five times…" Jacen says, swallowing. Anger fills his chest. "Didn't you ever want to save him?"

"Of course, I did." Ezra snaps back.

"Then why not?! Or anyone else for that matter!" Jacen shouts at him.

Ezra takes a deep breath. "Jacen, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't want to find a way here and save Kanan, save my parents, Kriff, stop the Empire from taking over. But where does that end? Changing the galaxy to your liking. Changing History to your liking. It doesn't matter what your intentions were, that power is too much for anyone to have."

"But what if-"

"If I take Kanan out of that moment, Hera, you, Sabine, we all die," Ezra says. "I stop the fuel depo from being destroyed, Thrawn's tie gets mass produced and the Rebellion dies. Jacen, one change, no matter how good, can have a waterfall of unforeseeable consequences. That's why this place needs to be forgotten."

Jacen squeezes his fist tight, looking away. Directly into a portal containing his father and mother, both so young, laughing in the cockpit of the Ghost. He sighs in defeat, as he feels Ezra's hand on his shoulder.

"It's not fair!" Jacen says, tears streaming down his eyes.

"No, it isn't," Ezra admits, putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him away.

"I just want to meet him," Jacen says, trying to push away the constantly flowing tears. "Once would be enough."

"I know…" Ezra sighs.

"Ezra…" Kanan's voice echoes through another door coming from their right.

Jacen looks at it. "Can I see him? Not to change fate, but just…" Ezra doesn't say anything but walks them to the door. Kanan is walking towards them, his hair recently shorn. "He's amazing…"

"Yes, he is," Ezra admits.

"Ezra?" Kanan asks, holding out his hand and walking straight towards the door, which ripples.

And then he's there. "Ezra? What is this place? Why was I sensing two of you? What-" He is confused. Stunned, Ezra moves forward, hugging him, in part because, oh Force, it's Kanan and in part to make sure he doesn't fall off the pathway.

"Why do you feel like Ezra? You're taller and hairier." Kanan says.

Ezra lets out a strangled gasp, "I am Ezra, just not your Ezra. We are in a world between worlds, where different times can meet."

"You are kidding…" Kanan says, slack-jawed.

"Dad…" Jacen says, wondering if he messed up while sparring and this is actually some sort of concussed dream.

Ezra looks back at his fourteen-year-old student. "Kanan, there's someone very special I'd like to meet." Ezra gently leads him forwards before placing his hand on Jacen's shoulder. "Kanan, I'd like you to meet Jacen Syndulla, your son." Kanan is stunned for a moment, before leaning down to his level.

"Hi there… Jacen…" Kanan says, emotion clogging up his voice. "May…" He clearly doesn't know how to ask what he wants. But Jacen seems to understand.

He takes his father's hand and holds it to his cheek, whispering, "This is real?"

"Yeah," Ezra smiles, tears welling up in his eyes.

Kanan gently explores the face and head of his son. "Hair?" Kanan asks, surprised.

"Your genes kicked Hera's butt. He basically looks like a mini version of you if you dyed your hair green." Ezra smiles.

"I beat Hera at something. Well, there's a first time for everything." Kanan chuckles.

"Yeah, and the kid got your ugly mug because of it." Ezra teases Kanan with a lighthearted voice. Kanan cuffs him with a smirk.

Ezra pushes his hand away and hugs Kanan tight. Kanan after a moment returns it. "It's time to go, isn't it?" Kanan asks.

"I think so…" Ezra says, tearing as he pulls away.

"Already?" Jacen asks.

Kanan bends down and hugs him tight. "I'm afraid so. I have to go save you and your mom."

"You won't-" Jacen starts but changes his mind and just hugs him tight. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too," Kanan says, pulling back a little. His head nods a little to Ezra. "Both of you. And I am so proud of the both you." Kanan looks back at Jacen, "Do me a favor and look after Ezra? He is always getting himself into trouble."

"Hey!" Ezra tries to sound indignant but the tears of joy really ruin the effect.

"I'll try but I am no miracle worker." Jacen quips, causing Ezra to groan and Kanan to chuckle.

Kanan smiles, "You'll be just fine."

The two watch as Kanan returns through his portal, the door vanishing behind him. With a sigh, they walk back to their own portal. "So, what do we tell Mom?" Jacen asks.

Ezra sighs as the exit the world between worlds, "What do you want to tell her-"

A small yip interrupts him, startling them both. "Huh?" Jacen asks, connecting to the Force. He walks over to a rock. A small grey Loth-wolf pup's head pokes out licking his face. Jacen laughs as the loth-wolf settles into his lap.

"Where are its parents?" Ezra says looking around.

Jacen looks at the wolf, "I… don't think he has any…" Jacen and Ezra jump up as they see a Loth-wolf in the distance. After a moment the wolf walks away, seemingly trusting them with the pup.

 **Thank You Time! I need to stop going on writing vacations.**

 **Thank you for following: ruby throne, knize** **, jpeck2000, UnfathomableFandoms, TheGoldenhand, The Disney Critic Gal, TMNTfan101, Sweetbaby162016, Shadowbridger, Sapphire Amethyst Isle, RebelStarbirdPadawan, Pebbles Flintstone, Oleoneeye, MaybeImARebel, Maximus Potter, MandalorianJedi, Kiku-Goldenflower, Jedibeta19, ImpossibleGirl01, Bezerker21, 1049, and 7lights13darknesses (That has to be a Kingdom Hearts reference).**

 **Thank you for favoriting:** **TheGoldenhand, TMNTfan101, Shadowbridger, Sapphire Amethyst Isle, Pebbles Flintstone, Midnight Luna and InnerFangirl, Maximus Potter, MandalorianJed** i **, Lau-SR, Bezerker21, 1049, and 7lights13darknesses**

 **Thank you for reviewing:**

 **All Things Animated: Don't worry there will be more chapters coming and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on them.**

 **Mogor: There will be more. You can read Sabine and Ezra as a couple if you want. I probably won't be directly addressing that for a while if at all. I am not a Sabezra shipper, but I won't stop you from reading my story that way unless it directly goes against the narrative I am crafting.**

 **Lau-SR: Yep, he is training his little brother and Ezra swears he wasn't nearly as bad. And in a way, he's kind of right. Ezra stole the Phantom because he got a distress call, Jacen stole it cause he wanted to test the new engine.**

 **Jamie Grimes: Next chapter bud. Though, it's less of a playmate situation and more of older/younger bros as Jacen's 4-6 years older than Ben. Younger Ben totally hero worshiped Jacen and Ezra as well as Anakin.**

 **Guest: Thank you for wanting to push me to improve my story and have the expectation I will be better than most other fanfic writers. I strive to do so, so your input is greatly appreciated and I will take it under advisement. I would, however, like to point out a few things. I have not read most of the post-RotJ books and that I am doing the best I can. My decision to have Luke's academy mentioned was based on the assumption that he would eventually be making a Jedi academy, probably sooner rather than later with that eventually leading to his inability to help Ben. The academy could still be in its infancy if you insist. As for Jacen's Force sensitivity, it is well established in Legends that Force-sensitivity is genetic and dominate at that. So dominant in fact that of all the children of Force-sensitive I know, all of them are Force-sensitive as well. Moreover, from a writing standpoint, it would make very little sense to make him not when there would be no drama to him not being** **Force-sensitive. And finally, this is fanfiction. I happen to fall on the side of Jacen being Force-sensitive, especially with Sabine's comments about him, so I'll be writing him as such until I get confirmation that he isn't.**

 **Midnight Luna and InnerFangirl: Personally I prefer Broccoli to Cucumber for Jacen's nickname but that just me. I'll see what I can do for your request. Though I will say this, I am not a better writer. I am a more experienced writer who doesn't let her bad drafts see the light of day. (*Somewhere in the dark confines of a desk, a short story about mermaids turning into vampire breaks out* Back, you awful attempt at fanfic, back! Or it will be the shredder!)You'll be great with a little more practice.**

 **SonYukiGoku'sSister: I'll see what I can do. Those are a lot of good prompts. I'll see what I can do. The Lira San one has a lot of promise. Not sure about the Luke one though. On the one hand, I'd like to think that they are both adult enough to acknowledge the other's perspective and respect it while maintaining a professional relationship. However, I am reminded daily that very few people are adult enough to do that.**

 **Guest: Awww! I'm glad you think its cute.**

 **7light13darknesses: Wow! All three! You're awesome. I am going to have to reread the first chapter as I don't remember the refference.**

 **W0lv35-0f-L16h7** : **Yep, it's a series of one-shots about Jacen. Though, they are connected.**

 **AbbeEZ: Jacen was about five or six last chapter.**


End file.
